


Sleepless in Gay Paris

by merryfortune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Plotless, Polyshipping Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Sleepover date night at Chloe's!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Polyshipping Day

   Chloe settled on her stomach and had a pillow under her chin. She smiled and whipped out her phone. She swiped past her background; her two lovely ladies. Sabrina bounded to Chloe’s side and collapsed onto her mattress. ‘So, what shall we watch first?’ she asked. Lila looked up from her magazine and put it down. She perused the selection she had brought. ‘How about something really romantic and dumb?’ she asked and she put “Valentine’s Day” forward.

   Her girlfriends checked the back of the cover. ‘That sounds sweet.’ Chloe agreed.

   ‘I was thinking we watch a sad movie first, y’know, before we give each other makeovers and ruin it with crying?’ Chloe asked.

   ‘Oh, I have just the movie. It’s in Italian but there should be French subtitles.’ Lila said and she put “Life is Beautiful” forward.

   Chloe read the cover. ‘It doesn’t sound sad. Look at this guy: he looks like an idiot.’ she criticized.

   ‘I like to consider myself quite unattached but it had me bawling my eyes out.’ Lila said.

   ‘Why not “Marley and Me?” I love that movie... even though it always makes me cry.’ Sabrina suggested and she offered it up from her personal collection.

   ‘It’s my house and my sleepover party so I really should get the last say.’ Chloe decided as she scrolled the Lady Blog. There hadn’t been any updates since yesterday. It’s been quiet which Chloe supposes, is a good thing.

   Sabrina nodded. ‘That sounds fair.’ she agreed.

   ‘We watch the sappy dog movie. And then we’ll watch the Italian movie and then we’ll do makeovers and resume watching movies. Sound fine? Yes? No? Doesn’t matter, it’s my decision.’ Chloe said.

   ‘We have all night and tomorrow, I think we can find time to do everything – except sleep.’ Sabrina giggled.

   Chloe handed Lila the DVD they had chosen. ‘Come on, darling, you’re already standing. You can put the disc in the machine.’ Chloe said. Lila groaned but she did it and handed Chloe the remote.

   The three girls piled onto one another in a cuddly mess. Chloe pressed “play” on the remote and soon, the opening to the sappy dog movie began to roll out. This was going to be a very sweet date night.

   Or one that ends in a lot of crying but quite frankly, the Italian movie was devastatingly sad. Against all odds and even Chloe was reaching for the tissues when it was revealed the idiot lead had been shot and it was his child who had been narrating the story the entire time.

   It was because of that combination of sappy, sad movies, the girls found themselves unable to bring themselves to play around with their make-up. Instead, they cuddled together and whispered sweet nothings into each other’s hair and upon their necks.


End file.
